Pentatonix High School-like
by KickinItForever2812
Summary: Kirstie, Scott and Mitch had a normal life... Everything was "fine", as they'd put it, when you call a school life, which is sometimes really depressing and boring, fine. But they had each other, so nothing could go wrong. When a new student attends the school, everything will get confusing, but maybe - just maybe - they could make it through this. Together. (Pentatonix)
1. Prologue

Prologue

 **Kirstie's POV**

"Don't look at me like that, Scott! You know that I'm that kind of girl!" I stood in front of one of my best friends, hard-breathing, while he just chuckled. Great.

"I know, but c'mon! You gotta do that! For Mitch, for me… for the world", he added overdramatically. Great, now I had the drama-queen 2.0 in front of me, if you count Mitch as drama queen 1.0. And I know, he was that. Definitely.

"Fine, but only for the first school day, okay?", I tried to handle. He nodded his head, chuckling. Right in that moment, Mitch burst in the room.

"What did I miss?", he asked, hard-breathing. Scott smirked while I just shook my head. These both were unbelievable, really.

"Oh, nothing, besides the fact that Kirstie will flirt tomorrow with a bunch of guys, just for fun", he said nonchalantly like it was pretty much every day the same thing. It really wasn't. I was more the kind of girl that maybe was dressed like a girl, but I couldn't just went to some guys and flirt with them. I just didn't do that.

"What now?", Mitch practically shouted and I couldn't blame him when he looked at me – really shocked.

"His idea, not mine. I just made the fault to play Truth or Dare with him. Really bad decision." I nodded my head and glanced at Scott angrily. Mitch smirked at this and chuckled right after that.

"Well, I should've known that it wasn't your idea. It's more Mitch-like, right?", he said and threw his imaginary hair behind which caused me to laugh.

After a while of more laughing and – to my surprise – giggling, we decided to talk more about a serious theme; school. More definite: High School, our High School.

"I've heard that a new student should come", Mitch told us in a low – as low as he could go – voice. Scott and I looked at each other before saying the same thing:

"What a surprise."

Mitch rolled his eyes and said again: "A new student in our age. You know, being seventeen and all", he added, causing us to roll our eyes – at the same time. "Geez, what did you guys do that you can do everything together without speaking?!"

That caused us to laugh – again at the same time. "We should probably stop", Scott smiled at me and I smiled back while nodding. We were like siblings, same with Mitch, so it wasn't exactly that surprising when we said and did the same at the same time. We were just that crazy.

"So… you wanna sing another song before we have to go back to the hell, called our school?", Mitch chuckled. Scott just shrugged and I nodded with a "Sure!"

"And which one…?", Mitch asked after a while, while we were in our 'Thinking Room', as we liked to call it. Sometimes. Okay, I liked it to call it, the boys didn't even know about what was going on in my head, so I just had to keep quiet before they thought, I'd be completely crazy. If they didn't think that already.

"A Beyoncé one?", Scott suggested, his eyes lightning up. I just shook my head at him, laughing, while Mitch groaned.

"Not again. I mean, I like her but I'm getting sick of it right now."

"Does anyone have a better idea? See", he said after neither Mitch nor I said anything.

"Beyoncé it is." My words flew out quicker that it was planned and Scott grinned at me.

"See, she starts to like her, too."

"No, I'm getting tired of your fights", I explained and ran before he could even register my words. When he did, his head shot up.

"No way! Just wait till I get you, Kirst!" I just laughed at his threat. He wasn't going to get me that fast, I was sure.

* * *

 _So... this is it. This was the prologue of my new - and first Pentatonix - fanfic._

 _It started with a suggestion from **R5 Girlo** so you have to thank her, if you liked it... If you didn't like it... well, then it was my fault because the idea is pretty great :D_

 _Well... the idea isn't exactly in there right now, but it'll be there soon, I hope._

 _Just one thing... English isn't my first language... There can and will be errors, I think. I'd appreciate it if you'd point them out. Thanks! :)_

 _Anyways... please review and tell me what I could possibly do better. Yeah, well... thanks guys, I love ya and... bye! *waves with her hand*_

 _Love, KIF2812_


	2. Chapter 1 - Making new friends

Chapter 1 - Making new friends

 **Kirstie's POV**

Mitch and I walked down the hall, before hearing someone screaming our names. "Mitch, Kirstie, Mitch, Kirstie!"

Our heads shot in the direction, the sound came from. A boy came running towards us and as he got closer to us, I recognized him as a friend of Scott's.

"Yeah, what's the matter, Luke?", Mitch asked a little concerned. Normally, Luke wasn't exactly one of the boys who did much of sport, but he ran to us pretty fast.

"Scott's in trouble. Down the hall, in front of the math classroom", he instructed. Mitch and I looked at each other before nodding. Maybe we couldn't help him but then again, he was our best friend so we had to help him.

"What happened?" My question caused Luke to look a bit worried.

"Marcel" was the only thing, he said and I felt my blood boil in my veins. Marcel was the school bully and normally, he stayed away from nobody's, but maybe he changed his mind as he saw Scott alone.

"Mitch, c'mon", I said and grabbed his arm as he whined.

"But Kirst, we have like no chance against him", he said to me as we ran down the hall, some looks at us. I stopped and whispered something in his ear.

"But we have to help Scott, he's our best friend and I know you like him more than a friend. So c'mon, if he's dead, you can't have him, you know that, right?"

Mitch's face got redder as before as I only smirked. "Go", he said and started to pick up the pace, we had before. I followed him, still smirking but also worried. Marcel won't be afraid to hurt him and as one of Scott's best friends I can't let that happen. I won't be able to live with myself.

"SCOTT!", I heard Mitch screaming and looked up from the floor to see Scott standing there, bending over with his hands on his stomach while Marcel stood next to him, smirking and a fist raised. I felt my stomach tighten in anger.

"Marcel, you are so dead", I whisper to myself and tightened my pace.

"Marcel, get your fingers away from him", I demanded angry. His head turned to my side and he smirked wider.

"Look, who's here; your girlfriend", he said to Scott, while grabbing his collar, so he had to stood up. "How sweet, you need your girlfriend to help you against me."

I shoved him away from Scott, as Mitch arrived. A look to Mitch and he took Scott in his arms to calm him down, as I turned to face Marcel. My anger grew immediately, but I decided to calm myself. It wouldn't help Scott if I got myself in trouble.

"Stay away from him, got it?" And with that we left these guys, Scott leaned himself on Mitch while walking.

* * *

"What happened?", Mitch asked as we got to our secret spot in school; the basement. Scott grimaced a bit.

"Well, I was standing all alone there and he thought obviously that it would be funny if he hit me at a _special_ spot. It hurts", Scott said while leaning his back at the wall. Mitch ran his hands Scott's arms up and down, while I smiled a bit. These boys should just admit their feelings towards each other.

"Well, he won't hurt you anymore, Kirstie scared him pretty good", Mitch smiled a bit and caused Scott to chuckle.

"Yeah, thanks you two. I don't know what happened if you weren't there. But, how did you guys know that?"

"You can thank Luke, he ran towards us and told us what happened before we left to help you", Mitch explained and smiled a bit at Scott who chuckled again.

"I always knew that it would come handy to help him out sometimes", he said and we laughed a bit.

"I'm glad you're better now", I said and opened my arms to get a group hug.

"Yeah, me two", Mitch added and looked up to Scott who hold his arms around him and me.

"Only thanks to you", Scott said, while looking at Mitch, smiling. Wow, now I felt left out.

"I think we should go to class, right?", Mitch asked while blushing a bit under Scott's meaningful look.

"Right", I said, wide-smirking. I couldn't help it, my friends were so in love and didn't even realize it, and I found it so cute. I meant, how couldn't you found them cute? Because I knew they are. Definitely to one hundred percent.

"Hey, maybe we'll see the new student", Scott said while walking towards our class. The best thing was, we had almost all of our classes together so it was pretty good. "You guys knew that his name's Avriel?"

"What an… interesting name", I said while trying to hide my laugh. I couldn't help it, the name was really interesting. Like funny-interesting.

"Oh, don't laugh at him when you don't even know him. Maybe you'll end up with him", Mitch laughed along with Scott while I just shook my head.

"And if that happens, I'll give him a nickname. Definitely", I added, chuckling. Mitch and Scott just smiled at me while we headed to our next class.

* * *

"I can't believe it!", I groaned, as I stepped into school the next day. The first thing, I saw, was Marcel with a new victim. I didn't know this boy, but he seemed nice. He had brown hair which almost reached to his chin and a little beard. I couldn't deny that he was kinda beautiful. And Marcel was about to beat the crap out of him.

"I'm not afraid of you", the mysterious boy – I expected him to be the new student, Avriel – said, looking to Marcel.

"Oh, you should. You've interrupted something important." Marcel's look could kill, but Avriel didn't move at all.

"To bully someone just because of his skin color isn't important."

As it went back and for between them, I realized that Mitch and Scott were at my side, looking afraid.

"What's going on here?"

"I don't know, but I'll help him. Marcel is afraid of me, I think." I straightened myself before going towards them. Just as Marcel raised his fist to beat him, I got between them.

"Hey, Marcel. Leave the new student alone, heard me?"

Marcel glanced at me before hissing towards Avriel: "Next time, she won't be there. And then, you're going down."

With these words, he beat Avriel into his stomach, causing him to fall onto his knees, before going down the hall.

I jogged towards Avriel. "You okay?"

"I think so", he said in his low voice and looked me in my eyes, causing me to stop breathing. He had the most beautiful eyes, I had ever seen.

"That's g-great", I get out and blushed a bit before helping him to stand up, taking his hands in mine.

"Avi, thanks for saving me", another boy said and I recognized him as Kevin from my French class. He had a dark skin, so now I knew what was that about.

"Kirst, are you okay? Uhm, sorry, are you okay, too?", Scott added as he reminded himself about the boy next to me – my hands were still holding his. Mitch saw this and winked at me, I just shook my head before getting my hands to myself.

"I'm fine, Avriel – or Avi, I don't know – was the one who got beat, not me", I said and looked at him. He smiled a bit.

"I'm fine, too. And yeah, my name's Avriel, but I – uhm – kinda prefer Avi because you know… that name's kinda weird", he finally got out and I giggled a bit, before covering my mouth with my hands. Avi just smiled, knowing that I didn't mean it in a mean way.

"I'm Scott, the awesome one of us three", Scott said while popping his jacket in a weird way, which caused me to giggle more.

"My name's Mitch, I'm kinda the calm one", Mitch said while smiling at Avi. "And the brave girl there who saved you, giggling now, is Kirstie."

"Mitch!", I giggled more and hold onto Avi's arm so I won't fall because of the whole giggling.

"Well, I'm Kevin, but I suppose you know me." Kevin smiled at us and the guys smiled back. I calmed myself before breathing slowly in and out.

"So, I think we should go to class", I reminded them, as the bell ringed. They all nodded before Avriel – _Avi, it's Avi, Kirstie_ – asked us, what class we had next.

"Math", Kevin, Scott and Mitch answered immediately and smiled at each other.

"English", I replied a bit sad, that I wasn't with my friends.

"Awesome, could you help me get there? I have English, too", Avi smiled at me and I realized now that I hold onto his arm the whole time.

"No, I'll let you stay here after I saved you from the school bully", I rolled my eyes at that and smiled at him afterwards. "Come on, we have a class to go! See you, guys! Eating lunch, together? You too, Kevin and Avi?"

"Sure."

"Why not, you've saved me. I think, I should get to know you."

"Definitely, I mean, I'm awesome. Who doesn't want to get to know me?" I flipped my hair in fake-arrogance and laughed afterwards.

"Come on, before we're late." With that I dragged him away from our friends. I think, I just made two new awesome friends.

* * *

 _And there you go with a new chapter which is pretty long, I think... well for me, it's long ;)_

 _So... how do you liked it?_

 _Btw, there is the idea... I hope, it was okay and yeah... see ya! :D_

 _Love, KIF2812_


	3. Chapter 2 - Little notes

_First things first – thank you for all your reviews and love! I really, really appreciate it. :)_

 _And then… I'm super sorry that it took me so long to write this one… I have had the ideas, but I had other fanfictions (in German) and they were more important (at this point) and then again no time and… I'm babbling…_

 _Right now as I write this one, it's 5 am. Lucky you I have holidays and I can write whenever I want (well… if I can learn something for school, but that's beside the point^^)._

 _So… on with the story (and sorry, sorry, sorry, it's so short, but this one is more like a filler chapter… please don't hate me!)_

 _Love y'all! :)_

* * *

Chapter 2 – Little notes

 **Kirstie's POV**

 _So you like to save the day? =)_

I smiled as I read the paper which had got thrown to me. Avi was pretty good at throwing thigs, I guessed. My head went instantly to Avi who was currently looking at his paper but when he felt my look on him, he looked over at me and smiled bright. That smile was purely sugar. I couldn't describe it any better.

Quickly, I took my pen and scribbled back: **Maybe but oh… who knows? Is it important to like me? 'Cause you know… I can always save your ass ;)**

When I asked my neighbor to give it to the new student, I got a weird look but they give the paper to him so I wouldn't complain about it. I watched him as he read my little note. His smile got even bigger before he shook his head, always smiling. He noted down something – it took him longer than I wanted it to be because I was really, really curious – and threw it to me. Lucky him, he hit my desk. Damn him.

 _Who wants to talk about my ass? Oh right. It's you. (Sorry, can't resist this one. It's so hilarious.)_

I had to bite my lip just to make sure, I wouldn't laugh out loud. He really could crack up jokes. And I got to know another part of him – he was that guy who would apologize about everything. I found that pretty hot and cute at the same time. How was that even possible?

 **I didn't want to talk about your ass. I didn't even notice you had one. Well… but that would be even weirder than the two of us talking about asses. And I didn't meant those like Marcel, y'know. ;) (And you don't have to apologize. I got that you didn't meant that serious – I hope)**

 _How would I be serious if I only knew you for like what? Half an hour? Well, you saved my_ _ass_ _(yes, I have one! And girls love it^^) and I think, that's pretty good. I mean. You're a girl and really small… I didn't expected that kind of energy and bad_ _ass_ _in your tiny body…_ _I'm sorry._

 **Haha… now you're insulting me? That's mean. :( (Don't get all worried over this… it was a joke.) And now you're talking about asses, am I right ;)**

 _I'm a guy. What do you expect? That I'm actually_ _smart_ _? No way! Kevin's the smart one. Like literally. I just met him today but damn, he is one heck of a talented person! Did you know that he can play cello? And that he can beatbox? And these both at the_ _same damn time_ _? Oh, and he can speak like almost fluent Chinese and French. That wasn't even all of him. I swear, he can do everything. Well, he can't sing bass because he's a tenor – we've tried that today before school._

 **Wait, wait, and wait. Are you saying that Kevin is literally the most talented human in the world? And I happen to maybe be friends with him? That's so cool! He has to show me those things. And beatbox?! That is so awesome! (I tried it once with Scott and Mitch… and failed.) Wait, are you singing?**

 _I know, he's so awesome! I mean… I only know him since today but he is… gosh, I can't really find the words for it. And then he's like the sweetest guy you can find. He's always nice, doesn't curse and everything… he stays true to god, like he said. He really is amazing. And yes, I sing. I'm a bass. You tried beatboxing? I'd love to see that once! *insert laugh-crying emoji right here*_

 ***gasps* That is sweet! :D And you're a bass? That is cool :D Because… "I'm all about that bass" ;) Literally. I love boys who can sing low *-* You HAVE to sing for me… pleeeeeeeassse? And you can see that. We've put this on YouTube.**

 _Wait… WHAT?! You guys are YouTube-stars? That's… hilarious/incredible/funny/… And of course, I'll sing for you… that quote out of "All About That Bass" gets me every time. ;)_

 **The word "Stars" is a bit overrated. But yeah, we are singing as a trio. :) And yeeeeaaaaah, I'm getting sung by a bass =D**

 _You have to show that to me! ;)_

 **You sing for me, I'll show you that. Deal?**

 _Deal! And now, we should focus on class… because let's be real. The teacher would kill us._

 **TRUE!**

* * *

When class was (finally) finished, Avi and I met outside the classroom and smiled at each other.

"We have like fifteen minutes till the next one starts. And after that one is lunch. Which class do you have next?"

"Chemistry… I don't really like it, but oh well… you have to know those things." Avi smiled and got me to giggle. Again. Like really, what is going on with me?!

"I have chemistry, too. It's so great that we have our classes together. Well, till now."

"It's really great", Avi smiled at me and I almost got lost in his green eyes. "Hey, maybe we can sit next to each other?"

"That'd be great." I bit my lip a bit and smiled at him.

"So, shall we go get our books?" Avi looked at me, questioningly. I decided to give my humor a try. And it worked. I think.

"Definitely. And afterwards, we're going to blow up the guys in chemistry. Hopefully not literally."


	4. Chapter 3 - A decision

Chapter 3 - A decision

 **Kirstie's POV**

When we went into Chemistry class, everybody stared at us. Maybe it was because Avi was the new kid, maybe it was because he looked so different from the other Boys here - or maybe it was because we were laughing together, looking like the best buddies when we truly just knew us like an hour or so. However, I really didn't like the stares.

"I don't like when all the attention is on me... it makes me feel so uncomfortable...", I whispered to Avi, noticing how a few girls looked a bit jealous over me. Well, I couldn't blame them; Avi was just a sweet, caring and obviously good-looking boy. I could really think of some girls, drooling over him.

"Don't be ashamed. A few seconds, or maybe a minute and they will stop, I promise." Avi's smile made my day. It felt like the whole world got brighter, only with his smile. So I nodded, letting him know that I could do this.

We went to two free places and sat there together. It felt really great to have someone besides me.

"Do Scott and Mitch have Chemistry, too?", Avi asked me leaning over to me.

"Yes, but they always sit together, so I was like always alone..." I couldn't believe that I actually said that out loud. What was Avi thinking of me right now? It was really awkward, I thought.

"Well, now you're not alone, 'cause I am here to save the day, milady."

His eyes were laughing along with his smile on his face. I couldn't believe that just this simple thing would mean so much to me; because just looking at it made me happy.

"Oh, shut it. You're really such a flirt", I laughed a bit, noticing the little blush that crept on his cheeks. Oh yes, two could play that game.

"Only for you", he countered so I just laughed. It felt right to be like that with him. And I only knew him for an hour... Could it be that I had a crush on him? After this short time?

No, that can't be, I said to myself. I'm not that kind of girl who falls for every sweet guy. _Right?_

* * *

When we finally (emphasizing _finally_ ) had lunch, we met Kevin along with Mitch and Scott at the cafeteria. After we had our food (which was pretty good for food in a big cafeteria) and we sat in complete silence at our shared table, I decided to bring our conversation to singing.

"So you guys sing?"

Kevin's head shot up and I saw him glaring at Avi. "No, not really."

Avi chuckled and nodded his head. "Yeah, we do."

"AVI!"

"C'mon Kevin. You are really, really good at it."

"I prefer beatboxing and playing the cello all the time." Avi looked at me and rolled his eyes playfully before smiling at me, causing me to giggle. Gosh, what was it with him and me giggling?

"Wait, wait, wait. You beatbox?", Scott asked with a small but exciting smile and Mitch looked at him with the same expression. I exactly knew what they were thinking.

"Yeah, but I'm not _that_ good."

"Are you kidding me?!", Avi asked wide-eyed. "You are good as f- well, you are good, okay?"

"Why don't you just say _good as fuck_?", Mitch asked grinning slightly. Kevin's face dropped a bit and he shook his head.

"What is it with people cursing over everything?"

"Kev doesn't like it so yeah, I kind of hope to get it stop."

"That's sweet", I said and bit my lip while beaming at Avi who just smiled thankfully back.

"Thanks."

A hole of silence while the guys just stared at us – but I didn't mind though. Avi's smile was just like these smiles which could light up the whole world when everyone was upset and mad and all… And that this one was special for me just made the whole thing better and more exciting.

"Anyways", Mitch said, smirking at me when I turned my head to him. "What about this; we could do something together which includes singing. Hey Avi, can you sing?"

"Actually, he's a bass", I said proudly (a bit too proudly for someone who just met this person).

"No way!", Scott and Mitch shouted both which got the attention of many students. Yep, that's right. If someone shouted in the cafeteria, everyone would look, no stare, at it like all the time. Kind of annoying though…

"Then it's settled. Today after school, we'll meet and do something together. C'mon Scott, we need to get things ready."

"But you have lessons left!", Kevin interrupted their way. They winked at us and Mitch said: "This, my lovely one, is so much more important that school."

With that, they were outside the cafeteria.

"They don't really do that, do they?" Kevin looked at me hopefully but I just shrugged. I really didn't mean to lie to him so I had to stay quiet. While shaking his head, Kevin stood up and left our table, leaving Avi and me alone.

"Soo…", Avi said chuckling before looking at me.

"Hey, what about when we would exchange numbers?", I asked and looked at him sweetly and hopefully cutely. He just smirked.

"Why?"

"Because someone of our little group needs to be connected."

He took a piece of paper and wrote a number down. When he handed me the paper, he leaned down to whisper something in my ear which caused my heart to flatter.

"I think, we got more connection than you could see through a number."

Then he went away, leaving me there with a fast-pumping heart and a blush creeping on my cheeks.

* * *

 _Sorry for letting you down so long... I really wanted to get something up but then again... there was this hell on earth, called school..._

 _Now I have holidays and I want to write another chapter._

 _Yeah, I hope, you guys enjoyed this one.^^_

 _And thanks for the reviews. They make my day :)_

 _Love you guys!_

 _KIF2812_


End file.
